Lasciate Ogne Speranza, Voi Ch'entrate
by Please submit your
Summary: Aro can be described as…spontaneous. Alec/Bella. Inspiring song: Shameful Metaphors by Chevelle. Lemons in later chapters, possible character death later on.
1. Chapter 1

_Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'entrate_

_**Bella and Alec is my fave just Twilight pairing. As some of you may know from my other story, my OTP is Dean/Bella. But writing that has been a challenge, and this idea popped into my head. So I wrote it. :)**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy it! Btw, I'm using quotes in this story for the heck of it. XD**_

_**Oh yeah, the Italian quote up there^ means "Abandon all hope, ye who enter here."**_

_**At least I think it does. *crosses fingers***_

_**Enjoy! :D**_

_**Summary: Aro can be described as…spontaneous.**_

_Where you used to be, there is a hole in the world, which I find myself constantly walking around in the daytime, and falling in at night… ~Edna St. Vincent Millay_

The house loomed ahead of me, but as I drove on and on, it just seemed to shrink back, fading into the gray landscape. I felt like even the abandoned beauty of the mansion was now out of my reach. When I finally made it to a close enough distance, I parked my truck and got out without shutting off the engine. I feared the silent solemnity of the scene before me might have eaten a hole through my heart if I didn't have the familiar roar to accompany me.

I treaded lightly on the damp, eager grass, advancing on the white house like a wild dog might for a scrap of meat. I picked my way over thorns, ivy vines, and random rocks, avoiding falling and hurting myself. I made it to the bottom step of the porch before I actually looked at the house.

The previously tamed ivy—now running rampant up the edges of the house, crisscrossing over itself, and the blank windows with the shades drawn within were the only things that were different. Still a vibrant white, elegant, beautiful. But so empty. Painful.

My eyes began to water, the house blurring before me. I tried to decide if I should continue with my venture, to see if I could hear him after all, or if I should just turn back. I didn't know if my fragile, frazzled psyche could take the abuse, but my mind may not be able to take the what-ifs. I had the strange, heavy feeling of finality buried deep in my chest, weighing me down, making this one decision feel as if it had a lot more importance than it actually did. I got the strange sense that this was it—I could stay, explore my feelings, or leave—and never come back. I wondered why I felt like I would never have access to this place again.

I wavered, as if I was stuck in tar—I couldn't move either way. I didn't know what to do with myself. My truck hummed nearby, a reminder of the choice that, on passing thoughts, seemed extremely appealing—to leave, to not look back once, to try and forget on my own. But then the wind would blow, and for a moment it would seem like the trees were pointing to the obvious choice of the two—to go into the house, to try and cope, to not give up on this part of my life, this all too important part of my life.

I stayed in that position. I couldn't decide. The wind continued to blow, becoming harsh, whipping dirt, rocks, and various other organic things into my face. The inevitable rain began to pour, pattering down lightly, seeming to weigh down the already heavy air, making every breath hang with some sort of unseen finality; I shivered, closing my eyes. I couldn't do this.

Turning around, I came face to face with a silent figure. It was tall, broad, and dressed in black. I looked up—his face was beautiful, made of sharp angles and perfect, too pale skin—his eyes were a startling red, revealing a hint of curiosity. His brows were up.

He spoke, his voice rich and deep, in a language I felt that I should have recognized. I realized that it was Italian as another voice, approaching, just as beautiful, responded. Another, equally as large figure came up behind the first, pulling down a hood. Their clothes were equally as dark and simple, their skin equally as pale, and their eyes equally as red, equally as curious. I found fear deep inside myself, but something else. Something odd. I had the sense something was missing from the scene before me.

The first man sounded what I could only decipher as a question. I recognized one word—_what_. In that moment, with their eyes still curious—the only menacing thing about them being their size, and my knowledge of what they were, of what they ate—I realized that my life was most likely over. I did not feel sad, or angry. Just remorseful. So many loose ends.

But, if given the chance, would I have tied them anyway?

The second of the two men, blonde, was just about to answer. But he was interrupted—a sweet lull came from behind me, just as rich, not as deep. It rang with something that made the two vampires before me fall silent, become still, and look just above my shoulder. I realized that it would be a normal reaction to turn—but was it safe? I decided to, but before I could, he was before me.

Only just barely taller than I was, his skin was pale, his narrowed eyes a vibrant red, maybe just a shade lighter than the others. He, too, spoke in Italian. There was a pause after he spoke, and I felt awkward, like I was being examined—and I shivered, blushing, trying to decide what to do, how to react. I held my breath as they held theirs.

Finally, the boy before me—for that was how he could be described; I felt pity twinge in my stomach. He must have been just young when he was changed, and yet here he was, a killer—said something else, a confirmation. Before I had realized, there was pain blooming in my abdomen, my teeth cracked together, and I balled my fists. I had only the view of the ground, and the back of one of the robes. I didn't know who had grabbed me, but before I could take the time to find out, I was on a seat and we were driving.

The interior of the car was dark. The two larger men chattered in Italian in front of me, while the boy on my right simply stared at me. I tried not to look at him, to act as if I didn't notice, but I had the feeling he knew I knew what he was doing. He didn't care.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, so fast I hoped that he didn't notice, though I knew he did. His beauty was a tragic one—his face smoother, curvier than the others, if only just slightly. His eyes held emotions, but I didn't look long enough to see them. I just knew he looked sad. Something else…too much. I closed my eyes as the speed of the car got to me, slumping against the door. Briefly, I wondered if I should jump from the car, end my life now, but I doubted that would go well.

The voices blended together, a beautiful melody coming from the front. I listened to it, and a pain built in my chest as I imagined topaz eyes before me, speaking that beautiful language, possessing that extraordinary voice. I felt the familiar stinging in my nose, the prickling of my eyes, the tickle of water rolling down my cheeks. Hastily, I wiped the tears away, trying to act as if I'd gotten something into my eyes, though I knew it was pointless. Fooling myself was my new way of coping, it seemed—though unhealthy, it worked for short-term purposes. And I knew that short-term was all I had.

For a moment, I had the sudden feeling that I could work my way out of this. It occurred to me that I was reacting as someone who knew what they were—normal people would ask questions. Wouldn't they?

I spoke before I had a chance to dissuade myself, "Who are you?"

The Italian chattering up front stopped, and the boy's eyes swept over me, sizing me up. His eyebrow rose. His English was perfect, his accent gone. "We know you know what we are."

My heart stopped, a wave of ice rocking me to my core. I tried to cover up the fact that I was reeling. "What?"

"Your dearest Edward has informed us of your existence." His admission was not one of contempt, of disgust, just fact. He did not seem aware of how terribly his words effected me, how the name made me tear up, scratching my insides with blades of ice.

"Oh," was all I could respond with. I knew, in my mind, that I should have pushed further, tried for obliviousness, but the name obliterated any control I had, and my acting skills were near none. I was unable to cover up the pain, the hollowness that I felt growing inside me. Instead, I stared at the black leather before me, curling my knees closer to my body, trying to hide my shudders. The wave of pain was rolling upward, growing, engulfing me.

"Oh?" he asked, nonchalantly. He glanced out of the window again. I looked at him, examined his profile, and tried to keep the pain away. The incredulity that his beauty instilled within me forced it back, taming it just enough for me to focus on what he actually said.

"I…I…" at a loss for words, I stopped myself.

"Admitting defeat so easily?"

I didn't respond.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This next chapter came pretty easily. I'm enjoying the prospects of this story. Crashed too. And I can't wait to get back to I Need You, but I'm seriously considering re-writing that. And Immolation. Both are okay, but I feel like they could use improvement.**_

_**Anywho, here you go. Physical therapy is going well, but most of my family has gone on vacation. So while I told them to go and not worry about me, I'm stuck here all by myself for a little while. :'(**_

_**Lol, more writing/drawing/practicing walking time for me. XD**_

_**So yeah, that's what's going on right now. I hope you guys like this chapter. I know I put the first one up yesterday but…I'm impatient to get this story out there. :)**_

_**But I hope you enjoy the story!**_

_**Summary: Aro can be described as…spontaneous.**_

_The walls we build around us to keep sadness out also keeps out the joy… ~Jim Rohn_

I wasn't sure when I fell asleep—or even if I did. I felt like I was aware of what had been happening around me, but too much time had passed for me to have been completely coherent throughout the drive. What felt like seconds had been two hours. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get my thoughts together, to remember just what was happening, why, and what it had to do with me. I looked over to my right, my surroundings blurry, but was able to tell that the boy was looking at me. His paleness stilled me—I had remembered that I was captured by vampires, but seeing him now reminded me that, yes, I was _captured by vampires_.

I bit my lip, the hazy fog clearing from my gaze. I looked across from me, into the red eyes of the boy, and examined him. He'd been openly staring at me before, and now I felt less awkward returning the favor. He didn't say anything, just looked back at me.

He seemed so young, and that motherly instinct I'd kept tucked away tried to come forth, feeling remorseful that someone so young had experienced the change, had killed, had lived longer than I had. He was so soft, so ageless, but his eyes held this texture gained only from seeing centuries worth of suns, of moons, of twilights. Awe grew in my chest, making it harder to breathe—I looked at him, unashamed with my staring—as I realized. I'd accepted the immortality of vampires, but the knowledge that this particular one was older than me hundreds of times over contrasted with his youthful appearance so sharply that it truly instilled fear within me. How much had he seen, experienced?

I gulped, eyes hesitantly falling to the seat between us—just then I noticed how far he was away from me, stretched up against the door as close as possible, straining to remain in the car, but within the least amount of distance to me. I found it ironic, that all I ever seemed to do was drive vampires away. I knew, rationally, that it was merely my blood—but to my heart, that didn't matter. Memories passed through my mind, a swift haze of happiness, and then pain.

Tears fell, pattering softly onto the leather beneath me, and I looked away, back to the seat. I knew they knew I was crying, and my cheeks began to burn with shame. The engine continued to thrum, uninterrupted.

The car stopped before I noticed we'd slowed, or approached any sort of station worth stopping at. The windows were too dark for me to see out of—but before I could try, in vain, my chin had cool stone just beneath it. Gently, I was guided to look at the boy. His unoccupied hand wiped away my tears, trailing down my cheeks. "We mustn't have you crying in front of all those people, now should we?"

I wasn't quite sure what to say—if it was a question. I was baffled by the small, barely-there kindness that lay beneath the disinterest. I shook my head hesitantly, managing to only move centimeters with his cool hand just beneath my jaw. I shivered, wondering why he felt so different from any vampire touch before him. I supposed it was the touch of a killer. Again, a tremble ran up my spine.

He was staring at me again, his gaze speculative, alternating from hard contemplation to quiet examination, but as he felt my shudders, he let go of me. He looked slightly taken aback, though I wasn't sure why.

"You're cold," I stated quietly, barely a murmur, and I wondered again just why I said it. Was it another desperate attempt for ignorance? No, that would just be idiotic. He knew about…my past.

"I tend to be." He did not smirk, nor grin, nor show any sign of emotion. Instead, he continued, "Come along," from behind me, the squeak of a car door accompanying him.

He held out his hand, and I took it gratefully, pulling myself up on it. He let go of me as he shut the door, and I contemplated running for just a moment, noticing the taller men farther ahead. Were they far enough?

"Don't," he warned calmly, nonchalantly, just before setting his hand on the small of my back, leading me toward a brightly lit airport. I accepted my fate, quieting my thoughts, gazing sadly at the foggy twilight just one last time. I tried to apologize, though I wasn't sure quite to whom.

Before I realized, we were walking through the mundane airport necessities, being handed pre-ordered tickets for four. _Four?_ This, I found odd—that I had obviously been expected. I dreaded the implications. Putting that out of my mind, I concentrated on my surroundings, watching the people that passed me by, listening to the squeak of my shoes, contrasted by the lack thereof for my companions. I felt the mist of heat from various vents, the opposing coolness just above the hem of my jeans, seeping through my shirt. Before I was fully aware, we were boarding the plane, sitting down—the boy and I were together, the other two men somewhere else, unseen.

We sat, and in the two seats next to us were an older couple—they looked over with smiles, but caught sight of the boy beside me. I watched as apprehension built in their expressions as the instinct I seemed to lack kicked in, and they realized that there was something off about the vampire next to me. They narrowed their eyes nearly in unison. I wondered if they would cause a scene—a large enough scene that would allow me to escape.

With these thoughts, I looked curiously to the boy. His expression was one of unease, and he gazed back at the couple, trying to seem reassuring, though it was a fruitless attempt. They did not budge. His uneasiness seemed to rise—I sensed that everything had been planned, except for this. This variable was not going in his favor, and that made him uncomfortable. Could this be my chance?

Suddenly, ice as hard and unforgiving as steel settled lightly around my shoulders. Shocked, I let out a barely audible yelp. He was smiling at me. Had I not known better, it would have looked warm—like something I'd receive from a friend, or a brother. But in his crimson eyes there was unease, and there was a command. Obey. I knew that the chance I was hoping for would not come—just as the thought occurred, he squeezed my arm, just enough for the barest hint of discomfort to arise. I knew I had to play my part.

I smiled at the couple. Their frowns did not leave their faces, but they seemed satisfied enough to look away. His arm was gone, and I was left feeling odd; strangely empty. Acting was something I could not do well—the idea that the best job I'd ever done was one that would seal my own fate made me slightly queasy. As the airplane began to take off, I clutched my stomach, looking over at the boy again. He was staring across me, out the window, his eyes just as blank as ever. My unease vanished, and I began to wonder what could possibly make a gaze so empty.


	3. Chapter 3

**_By the way, I don't own these characters or places or any pre-plot to what I've written, lol. Just a fan._**

**_Now then. Third chapter! Whoot!_**

**_Hey, can I ask ya'll a question? I'm gonna give you three Twilight pairings, can you do me the favor of telling me which is your favorite, of those three? Even if another that isn't mentioned is your favorite, then please just pick the one you prefer. Thank you very much for your assistance! :)_**

**_The pairings are:_**

**_Jasper/Bella Alec/Bella Riley/Bella_**

**_Thanks again guys!_**

**_Also, I wanna say I've loved your reviews. And the hits I've gotten are sky-rocketing! So thanks very much, any reading/favoriting/alerting/reviewing you do is truly appreciated!_**

**_Enjoy guys!_**

**_Summary: Aro can be described as…spontaneous. _**

_That which is striking and beautiful is not always good, but that which is good is always beautiful… ~Ninon de L'Enclos_

I dozed on the plane. My thoughts swirled—topaz mingled with crimson, pale moonlight, meadows full of beauty finally dying, wolves, bloody, bruised, howling. Thunderclaps in the distance, though somehow, I knew that it had to do with anything but the weather. I tried to scream, but something else came out of my mouth instead. Hot, heady, thick. And it tasted _so good._

I woke with a gasp. My surroundings were stark, shades of gray and off-white. There was darkness to my left, where the ocean gently swayed beneath the moon. I looked to my right.

The memories came swirling back as I saw the boy, still nameless, looking over at me. I shrugged uneasily under his gaze. For lack of something to say, or something else to look at, or any other sort of diversion, I leaned toward him, keeping an eye on the elderly couple—though they were sleeping.

He didn't need to move to hear me—in fact, my movement was pretty pointless, but natural all the same. I remembered, in that moment, how Alice would humor me, leaning close to 'hear' my whisper on the few occasions where I'd felt the need. And yet this boy remained motionless.

"What's your name?" I felt the burning need to know, though I hadn't an explanation for why. I was just tired of thinking of him as 'the boy'.

His face was pensive, his eyes ancient, but boarded off from emotion as he looked at me. "Alec."

I couldn't describe why, but it seemed to suit him.

He was still looking at me, and I wondered briefly if vampires even had a sense of shame, or embarrassment—he had no trouble staring at me without feeling awkward in the slightest. Odd. I felt heat begin to stretch over my cheeks, and he stiffened at the sight, but more likely the smell. The gentle rise and fall of his chest that I had somehow noticed vanished. I looked away, leaning back against the seat and closing my eyes.

The plane landed, jolting me out of the very same dream that I'd fallen into. I restlessly shifted my legs, glad that they were no longer stuck in tar, as they had been in the dream. I was unable to move, unable to do anything. The colors, the sounds, the _taste_… I was glad it wasn't real.

Alec plucked me from my seat, gripping my wrist as we exited to the aisle, and finally setting his hand on the small of my back again, steering me through the crowd. Sometime later, though I was unsure when, the two larger men joined us. The blonde stared at me, the darker one gazing around, eyes narrowed at all the beautiful women that may have walked past. I turned back, facing forward, glancing at Alec from the corner of my eye just once.

A car waited for us, and its interior was equally as dark as the first. The city was bathed in rich light as dawn began to spread its pale fingers over the landscape. It was beautiful.

The car was cramped. Alec and I were nearly fused together, pushed by the hulking masses of the two other men on our sides. The dark one was on my right, and he had no trouble at all with flinging his arm over my shoulder, his posture, attitude, and expression all suggestive. I paled.

Alec, seeing this, began to growl—at least, I was sure he did. I hadn't had too much experience with it, but the sound was feral, almost too low for me to hear, shaking the car with its intensity. It was horribly beautiful. "She's not to be damaged, Felix. Of this, you're aware, I'm sure?" Again, his voice was oddly void of the Italian accent I expected. Was this a talent that all vampires possessed?

"Of course," the other replied, his arm suddenly gone. I swore they continued a tense conversation—their eyes locked, their lips buzzing. I couldn't hear anything but the engine, and while it was slightly unnerving, the worst of it was Felix's expression. It held a hint of anger, only amplified by his rough appearance. I found myself inching toward Alec, all but sitting on his lap.

They looked down at me, their conversation stopped, noticing my movement. The glare Alec sent to Felix was chilling, and I had a feeling that was the end of it. "Don't be afraid. There's to be no harm to you." Alec seemed to think this reassured me, but it only frightened me more. Why? Was I to become a meal? Tortured for information? I dreaded it. I looked up at him, his eyes the softest I'd seen them yet—considering the hard, deadly implications of his eye color—peering down at me just beneath the fringe of his dark hair.

Hesitantly, I scooted back to my original spot, looking forward.

And that was when I spotted it. We had been travelling a gray path, rocky, winding and twisting this way and that. But now, its mouth widened to reveal a bronze gate, swirled with lions and warriors, fighting—each baring their teeth. I noticed that the men were winning, but remained weaponless. Vampires.

My skin prickled as the gates swung open, though I didn't know how. Gardens with beautiful flowers—some familiar and some strikingly exotic—led the way as we curved around. I could see a castle-like structure just ahead, towering up into the sky, balconies dotting the sides of several high towers. A wide door just across a small bridge was ornately carved, tapestries of red alongside it. I was in awe as we were dropped off just before a grand fountain, larger than I'd ever seen—nearly the massive size of the Cullen mansion. My chest ached.

We headed along the stony path, just up the bridge. I gazed down at the brook beneath our feet, still marveling at the grandeur of wherever I was being taken. I had a feeling I should know, but any chance of remembering was obliterated upon entry.

"You like all of this?" Alec's arm swept, gesturing to the expanse of land covered by gardens, statues, and various other beautiful decorations. I was able to only nod. He smiled at me—though it only seemed to acknowledge me, as opposed to show any true emotion. He didn't continue. Instead, he lightly pressed my back, urging me forward. I complied, looking up at the doors, probably the size of a house in themselves.

The two larger men stopped just behind us, and Alec and I walked to the door. Though I was aware of the strength vampires possessed, it still amazed me when he reached out one hand, gently pushing the great door open as if it was but air. As we passed, I experimentally pushed my hand flat against it, hoping to make it move. The wood was cool, but unforgiving. With a sigh, I continued on.

The next room was grand—marble floors, red and golden walls lined with beautiful pillars. Bronze and gold clashed, dark wooden fixtures—the ceiling was domed, angels flying with strips of cloud covering their exposed bodies. Everything was beautiful—it nearly brought tears to my eyes. I stopped and stared, and Alec humored me for a moment. But I realized that he was most likely growing impatient, and continued walking.

Everything around me was beautiful, ornate to the highest degree. Pieces of the oldest art were scattered along the walls, all deep crimson or gold. I admired each detail I could absorb, trying to look at everything at once. It was so beautiful.

But then I was keenly aware of the hard, cold hand on my lower back. I remembered that I'd been kidnapped, taken here against my will. I cursed myself for getting distracted, and instead tried to follow as we took a turn. Right. Left. Right. Right. Left. Stairs.

Soon, I was confused, and I simply gave up. I knew it was fruitless anyway—even if I could remember the direction to the exit, there was no possible way I could get away from three vampires, let alone how many others there had to be. I gulped, shivering just slightly, and glancing at Alec from the corner of my eye. His hood was down, and I watched his eyes flicker to mine, his head held high, proudly in the air.

"We are close," he told me quietly. "Show respect—bow when I do." I nodded just slightly, and he looked ahead. I followed suit, and noticed the tall, black and golden doors just ahead of us. My heart began to pound, noticing the two hooded figures on either side of it. They were too still to be human. I held my breath as we passed them, Alec pushing the door open for me.

The next room was large, circular, and just as beautiful as all the rest. It, however, had no exits, rounded off with a platform on the far end. Two swords were crossed over a blood red shield, all hanging above three grand thrones, ornately carved with marble and gold, cushioned with black. Again, I couldn't help but recognize the perfection, the beauty that this—this palace—held within it.

The thrones were occupied. Dark robes flowed over each of the figures—the two on the left pale, with black hair and red eyes. The one on the right looked angry, his hair an icy white, eyes just as red. The throne that was elevated more so than the others held a younger man, sporting the typical vampiric beauty—his glazed, red eyes held amusement.

His voice was rich, deep, and held an ancient tone to it, calling authority to itself of its own accord. "I see you've been successful."

Alec bowed—I followed suit, though I nearly fell. His hand gripped mine, stopping me inches from the floor. I stared at my wild-looking expression in the muddied image before me, shining back from the polished marble, but Alec pulled me back up to a standing position with ease.

"I have, master Aro."

His name struck something in me—a memory I'd buried somewhere. I put the thought for later, listening to what Aro had to say. His voice held delight, his grin shining eerily white. "Bring her to me, then, Alec. You've done well." Alec kept my hand in his, leading me up the steps to the throne. Aro stood to greet us, taking my hand from Alec's—I noticed, though, that Alec seemed to go out of his way to avoid contact with Aro's skin.

I couldn't think as the ancient, heavy eyes held me captive. Aro's gaze held great satisfaction. But that melted to confusion, before he settled on wonder. He gazed at my face, his cool hand firm around mine, clammy. I wanted to move, to break our gaze, but I was unable. He was beautiful, just as any other vampire—but I sensed an ugliness beneath it.

"How intriguing," he murmured, more to himself than me. "I was correct. An asset indeed. Alec, fetch Isabella a room? The one near yours, yes? We must deliberate. On with you. Come back when she is settled. We have another…assignment for you." There was finality in his words, and he dropped my hand from his. I turned around, finding the eyes of Alec, which were a great comfort when compared the hard, filmy gaze Aro had given me. His words had been too cryptic, and I was on edge. I delicately walked down the stairs, and Alec waited for me to reach him before placing his hand on the small of my back again. I looked over at him—he didn't appear to look happy, though I wasn't sure why. I decided not to ask, and I allowed him to lead me through the dizzying halls.

We reached a door, dark, and he pushed it open, allowing me to step through the threshold. The carpet was red, the walls just the same, the bed gold. It was extremely beautiful, as was everything else in the castle. I turned to Alec, who was in the doorway, his expression sour.

"You're angry," I stated, feeling awkward without anything to say.

"Frustrated," he allowed, his voice low. I didn't know what to say next. His eyes snapped from the floor to my own.

"Never mind it. I must go. Call my name and I will come to you, understand?" I nodded dumbly.

He was suddenly gone, an empty space in his wake. I went over and shut the door, looking around at the beauty that was the room assigned to me. Aro's words rang in my mind: _"…an asset indeed…"_

I closed my eyes, rubbing my head in frustration. I made my way to the bed, falling onto it. I vaguely realized that I was here, and alive. Was that a good sign? I didn't have much time to think about it before I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**_GUESS WHAT? I got bored and managed to stumble across this awesome thing called SPORKING! I went OMG THISZ ISZ LIEK AWESOMENEZZZ!1! Yeah I don't know if you can read that._**

**_But I loved it. I was laughing SO HARD. I mean, I think it takes some serious skill to make those witty, sarcastic comments that those darn sporkers throw in there. GENIUSES I TELL YOU._**

**_Yeah. I really enjoy reading sporks. *MAJORHINTALERT* I kinda wish some brave soldier would come along and spork the crap outta my stories. *sniffle* Really, I'd love to see what would be said._**

**_That, and a lot of mistakes that I commonly make grammatically are being pointed out to me during the sporks, which I really appreciate. They're like teachers, only better because they DON'T completely fail at being funny._**

**_But then I realized that some people who get sporked seem to be real asses about it. I mean COME ON. I think I'd be HONORED to have my fics sporked all to hell._**

**_Just sayin._**

**_By the way, this chapter has been edited in small amounts, and I apologize for any errors you may find in advance._**

**_Also, for the retardedness that lies ahead. MAN I WANT SOME WRITING SKILLS. For example, have you read Golden Moon by NusiainForks? THAT CHICK. DAMN. Can you say HOLY HELL WRITING GENIUS?_**

**_THAT should have been Twilight. Alas, it was not._**

**_So there's my rant. Congrats if you actually read it and DIDN'T die._**

**_Anywho. Enjoy and such. :)_**

**_Summary: Aro can be described as…spontaneous._**

_A dream is a microscope through which we look at the hidden occurrences in our soul… ~Erich Fromm_

I was running. My legs screamed at me to stop, but I pressed on, heart pounding. It was behind me, lurking, following me. But then, I realized, as I pressed on harder, that it was actually _in front_ of me. _That's right! I have to get it…_ I chased it down, following it, still not sure what it was. But I needed it.

I came to a small meadow. The flowers were decaying beneath my feet. I looked around, following the thick liquid, crimson. It trailed in a wide shape, crossing over itself, before coming back to me. I looked down—I was soaked with it. I touched my lips…it was everywhere. It was _so good._

I bent down. I needed to drink more. I lapped it up from the pool below, looking into the red water to see me—I was hideous, a monster with red eyes. But beauty was perched just next to me. He was divine.

I turned around, looking at him, gasping with wonder. He was the most beautiful thing. I felt a craving stir in me, to feel him, and I scanned his face. It was beautiful, but I didn't recognize it. It blurred, swirled, dripped. I screamed, wondering why the beauty turned to ugly—blood came from my mouth. It tasted so good…

I woke up quickly, gasping, shooting forward. My surroundings were illuminated, a soft lamp casting an orange glow around me. I grappled at the sheets, looking for a trace of blood. There was nothing. I touched my face—dry.

My heart felt like it was made of ice, thumping erratically. I calmed myself, still gasping, and began to cry quietly. The dream had been terrifying—though I didn't remember much of it. Just blood. Beauty. I began to shiver, sitting up in the night. Tears formed in my eyes, burning my cool cheeks as they ran down. I didn't realize I'd moved until the lamp clicked off. I let go of the lever, staring into the utter blackness of the room—all of the grand, beautiful structures around me turned to something sinister in the shadows, smiling, laughing at me. I wanted to cry, to sob.

My lip curled, trembling, and I hugged myself. I began to think about my mother, my father—what were they doing? Did they realize I was gone? Were they looking for me? I could see tears in their eyes, my headstone as they gave up, pronounced me dead…I shivered again. My heart felt like it had been chopped into pieces. I hugged myself harder, trying to hold in my sobs—but suddenly, there was a stray hiccough, loud, ringing in the air. It opened the gate, and I cried openly, sobbing, choking, gasping, trying to fight for air, for clarity. Muddled thoughts of the Cullens, of my parents, of my friends, and of Edward swirled in my mind. Everything I touched seemed to be sharp.

I didn't know how long this lasted for. It had been quite a while when I finally began to calm down. I opened my eyes, looking up—in the dark, I could make out different shapes, shadows nested within more shadows. I licked my lips, still gasping, squeezing my eyes shut. My heart was thumping, pressing to each side of my rib cage with such force that I felt dizzy, and wondered vaguely if I was moving.

I fell back onto the bed, grasping the sheets beneath my fingers. They were cool, damp with sweat. I sighed, still gasping, the occasional hiccough escaping my throat as I forced myself to calm down.

My eyelids began to fall, my eyes stinging, my cheeks tight, chapped. I rolled over, looking at the door—there was light just beneath it, and a small shadow obstructing what little it provided. I wondered what was outside my door, but I didn't think much of it. I was so tired…

I woke up the next day, the sky a cool slate as clouds hung in the air, pressing in on the atmosphere with weight that all but guaranteed rain. I stretched, sitting up, and tried not to hurt myself as I jumped from the bed, raised up as high as I'd ever seen.

As I was upright, I realized that I really had to use the bathroom—there was one other door, which I knew led to the closet, having checked the night before. The urge was too great, and I disregarded my terrible appearance and called out for Alec.

It took him but seconds to be at my door, knocking lightly. "Miss Isabella, may I come in?"

"Call me Bella," I responded, my voice hoarse with the crying from last night and the strain of keeping my composure.

He walked through the door, looking at me. I realized that I must have been a mess—my clothes rumpled, tear-stained, my hair a ball of frizz that vaguely resembled a popular style in the eighties, my cheeks and eyes pink and puffy, and me, clumsily bouncing around as I tried to hold it.

"Was there something you needed?" he asked after a moment.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I replied.

He walked over to me, placing his hand on my lower back. The coolness of it amplified my need, and I bit my lip. He led me from the room at a calm pace, and I nearly cried as we reached the bathroom at last. He hesitated after opening the door for me. "Should I…wait out here?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm…" instead of finishing, I ran into the bathroom quickly, shutting the door in his face. I didn't mean to be rude, but I was about to burst from the inside out.

"Call me when you're done. Don't wander off," he said quietly, but not unkindly.

When I was done, I opened the door slowly, quietly, peering around the edge. There was no one in the hallways, and even though he had told me to, I didn't want to call for Alec again. I felt useless, relying on him. Instead, I walked out into the hall—the marble was cold beneath my bare feet, but I paid that no attention, trying to decide which direction we'd come from. The walk hadn't been a long one, but it was full of twists and turns that had my head spinning.

Eventually, I just turned left, wandering down the hall. The walls had torches glowing, and more beautiful art and tapestries—but soon it all began to look the same. I tried to remember where I was, where I came from, but I couldn't tell. I continued to wander this way and that—until I came upon a girl. She was sweet, young looking, and vaguely familiar. Her eyes were a vibrant crimson. She looked at me, her brows furrowed. "And what are _you_ doing here?" her voice held venom. I took note of her dark cape—was that the usual wear around here? I'd noticed others wearing ones. My heart fluttered with hope—maybe she would be able to help me.

"I'm Bella Swan…I'm trying to find my room…" I pointed vaguely behind me, down the hall, "but I got lost."

Her eyes narrowed. "The infamous Isabella Swan, are you?" She stilled, her eyes still narrowed, her mouth in a small, innocent looking grin. But before I could realize, it was a scowl of confusion. "Powerful…" her voice was quiet, and I had to strain to hear. "Come with me. Aro won't be happy." She walked on, and I followed her, trying to keep up with the brisk, tireless pace she set. I was more than winded when we reached two grand doors, not unlike the ones that led to the throne room from yesterday.

The girl walked in and bowed. I followed suit, remembering Alec's words. "Master Aro." He looked up from a huge, dark desk he was seated at. In his hand was a quill, and parchment curled over the edge, covered in beautiful script. I was unable to read the writing.

"Jane! My dear, how are you this fine day? I suspect you'll run that errand soon?" His smile was the widest I'd seen it yet.

"I was on my way, master, when I found _this_, walking the halls with no supervision." She bobbed her head toward me disdainfully, as if I were no more than a mere insect.

Aro looked at me, and tisked. "Oh dear, this won't do, Isabella. Come, to the throne room. This matter must be resolved with the utmost speed." He stood from his desk, leading the way down more twisting halls. I favored his pace, as opposed to Jane's—slower, calmer. The only sound for half of the way was my bare feet against the floor.

As we started up a flight of stairs, Aro turned to Jane with interest shining in his eyes. "So, my dear, did you get a chance to…experiment with our dear guest here?"

"I did," Jane's voice was irritated, and she shot me a glare that sent a wave of ice deep into the marrow of my bones. _If looks could kill…_

"And I trust your attempts were unsuccessful?" Aro's voice was cheery as ever.

Grudgingly, she looked to the floor, scowling at it, "Yes. No effect, master."

"Splendid, splendid." Aro stopped talking then, a smile remaining on his face as he pushed open the ornate doors from yesterday. The three thrones appeared before us, unoccupied. Aro went to his, Jane standing by his side. Her sulky expression cleared as he began to speak, his voice sad, to me.

"It seems that fair punishment is in order, Miss Swan. I'm afraid…" My blood ran cold. I squeezed my eyes shut, balling my fists. This was it. My heart thumped wildly.

"…you'll have to call for our dear Alec. I told him to keep you in his sight, and he has failed me." I looked up. Aro's face was indifferent, if not slightly grim. Jane, however, had lost any trace of smugness. Her jaw had dropped, her gaze on Aro.

"Master! No, please…not Alec," she begged. All the haughtiness and anger she'd previously displayed was gone, and only sorrow, pain remained.

"He was well aware of her value, Jane dear. She wandered off when he was told to watch her. We all know the rules, and we all obey them. Call to him, Isabella. Now."

I hesitated. "No! Punish _her_!" Jane insisted, gesturing to me. "She was the one wandering off! Please, Aro…"

His gaze snapped to her sharply. "I'd have a mind to punish you if this disrespect continues any further." His filmy eyes were on me, cryptic, irritated. "Call him. _Now_ Isabella!"

I was shaking. I felt sick, naked, exposed. I glanced between the two vampires, my tears welling. I agreed with Jane—I'd been the ignorant one. I didn't like the intentions behind the word _punish_. And by her reaction…no, I couldn't let Alec get hurt. He was the nicest to me as of yet, and I wouldn't let him get punished because of what I'd done.

"I…" I began, hoping to protest. Aro's voice was near a roar, the ugliness I'd seen before coming forth, closer to the surface.

"_Now!_"

"Alec…" I called as loudly as I could, which was only just above a whisper. I took a fearful step back, away from Aro. Somehow, I sensed when he'd entered—the groan of the door confirmed his presence.

"Miss Bella…what…?" he stopped. The world stopped, my heart stopped. But then it was thrown violently into motion as he appeared at my side. I looked over to him, tears still in my eyes. How had this gotten so wrong, so fast?

"Alec Volturi, I entrusted you with one of the most valuable guard members as of yet and you shamed me by allowing her to walk the halls alone, when ordered to be at her side at all times. I…"

I didn't hear the rest. Alec looked over at me, his eyes holding emotion that I couldn't identify. It was something akin to betrayal. There was a question there, one of confusion. I'd not followed orders, but he was being punished. My head was spinning.

"Stop!" I nearly shouted, my voice cracking in fear. Aro did stop, but his face showed that it was a momentary blessing. I pressed on, trying to make my voice quiver as little as possible. "Please…I wandered off when he told me not to…I…you should…"

"I should?" Aro asked. I didn't understand his tone—it was calmer, speculative. I felt each crimson eye digging a hole into me. I hesitated, fearful. I didn't know what would happen to me, but I'd rather punishment go where deserved.

"Punish me, not him," my voice was bolder than it felt, steadier than I expected. I stopped my tears, straightening; trying to look as dignified as possible as I stared what was most likely death right in the face.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Another chapter. :) I hope you like it!_**

**_I'm not sure if I have anything to say about this one. Just to enjoy._**

**_BTW, physical therapy is going okay, lol. You know, if you care. ;)_**

**_Oh yeah, that's right. Should I change the name of this story? Or not. I have some title ideas but…idk. Lol._**

**_Anywho…_**

**_ENJOY! :D_**

**_Summary: Aro can be described as…spontaneous._**

_We cannot banish dangers, but we can banish fears. We must not demean life by standing in awe of death… ~David Sarnoff_

Aro looked pensive, thoughtful. Slowly, any remnants of anger drained from his face. His gaze was on me. I looked only at him—how desperately I wanted to see the reactions of the other two vampires, but I watched as Aro examined me. He gently touched Jane's hand—she jumped.

"You're free to go, Jane dear. I'm to find Marcus…Alec, Isabella, stay." He rose from his chair, exiting the room in a sweeping motion. His smell was a sweet one, like flowers. I stared at his empty throne. Tears fell, but I barely noticed. My nails were digging painfully into my palms—I stopped before I drew blood, choosing to bite my lip instead.

It was silent in the room. My heart rang in my ears, my breathing was ragged—but beside that, it was eerily still. Instead of looking next to me, I looked to Jane. I was more worried about her—would she hate me? Attack me?

Her face was carefully blank, her eyes trained on me. I couldn't decipher a single emotion from her, couldn't tell what she was thinking. A whole minute passed, and she watched me. I felt uncomfortable, but something else. As her eyes flicked to Alec, I realized—there was silent communication for just a moment—it was almost as if I could hear her thoughts. She didn't like me, but…_Thank you._

I nodded to her. She sniffed, looking at the floor, then to Alec again. She walked to him quickly.

They embraced, and it felt private. I chose to examine my feet, trying to keep from intruding. "Brother," she said. After another moment, they parted, and she left. The door closed behind her, and Alec and I were left alone.

I had so many apologies, but no voice to apologize with. I wasn't sure what he was thinking, or feeling, and I was too ashamed of myself to look. This was all my fault—I had been the stubborn idiot. Had I done as I was told, none of this would have happened.

We didn't speak, and tension built. Though I was still slightly fearful of him, it was a relief when Aro returned. Marcus walked behind him, and they calmly went to their respective thrones—Marcus, I noticed, was the other vampire with black hair. His expression was one of boredom.

Upon sitting, Aro offered Alec and I smiles. Alec bowed, and I stiffly followed suit. I nearly fell—but this time, I had to catch myself, as no other attempt was made. My heart stung, and I felt more naked than ever before. Like I was stripped bare of my skin, left to just bone. Shame burned me to my core.

Alec and I straightened in time to see Aro take Marcus's hand. Marcus's gaze flicked between us, and Aro's smile remained in place. They didn't appear to move, and it took just three seconds for them to let go of one another. "You may leave," Aro called to us. "I'll send to you, Isabella, when it is time for you to receive your…dues. On with you."

Tears remained in my eyes, and I finally looked to my left. Alec stood straight, staring ahead to Aro. He bowed his head lightly, turning to me. When our eyes met, there was nothing there. Any emotion was wiped clean, and I felt repulsed with myself. "Could you…?"

I didn't have to finish. "It's my assignment. I have to." His voice was just as beautiful as ever, as any vampire's, but detached. I'd felt strangely whole in Alec's presence—protected, like I had an ally somewhere. I'd gone and pushed him away too.

His hand went to the small of my back, as it usually did, and we walked in silence. There was uncomfortable electricity charging the air—different from any I'd experienced before. I felt if I opened my mouth, I'd get stung. My lip began to tremble, but I kept most of my composure. What had I done? What would they do to me? Why had I been so stupid in the first place? Questions rang in my mind, crowding each other, fighting for attention—it was hard to focus on any one of them.

We made it to my room at last, and he opened my door for me. I sat on the bed, my feet dangling above the ground. Tears rolled down my face as I felt so homesick, and I cradled my head in my hands as I realized that this was truly it. Aro had been near livid—I didn't think it was possible for me to escape with my life.

I was surprised to hear Alec's voice. There was emotion in it—awe, surprise. "Why did you do that, for me?"

I looked up at him, shocked that he was still there. He stood in the doorway, his position not a relaxed one. It made me uneasy. I sucked in a sharp breath, trying to articulate my answer. "I…it was my fault. I couldn't let you take the fall for me."

His smile held no humor, nor comfort. "This is true…but why? Most would have been grateful for a scapegoat—yet you refused one. You understand how severe your situation is—intriguing to Aro or not, you may not survive his punishment. I pity you."

I groaned, leaning down again. He was frank, and he was right—and yet, no matter how much I hated any type of sugar-coating, I still wished for a comforting word or two. But after a moment, I calmed. It was sobering, to hear the straight truth for once. I wiped my tears, trying to convince myself that crying would do nothing for me. I looked up at Alec to see that he was not alone.

Felix loomed in the door just behind him, looking at me. "I've come for Miss Isabella. She is to be punished."

My heart skipped in panic. I looked to Alec, who was looking back at me. His blank stare gave me no reassurance. I got up, walking across the room—I brushed past him, noticing how soft the robes they wore were. Before heading down the hallway with Felix, I turned back. I needed to know if he was still my ally.

"Will you come with me?"

"Why?" he questioned back, leaning coolly against the wall.

My smile was sarcastic, the laugh bubbling with in me horribly sardonic, my humor dry. "I want your face to be the last I see."

I might have heard a snicker behind me, from where Felix was waiting, but I just as well might have imagined it. Alec's eyebrow rose just enough for me to see, but he followed. His hand settled onto what I was quickly calling its spot, just above the hem of my jeans.

The walk was a silent one, quiet acceptance settling into me lightly, like the flutter of wings. I felt good. I'd done what would have made my parents proud—I'd taken responsibility for my actions. I thought of Charlie and Renee one more time, ran through the seven pale, beautiful faces that haunted me…

We were there before I'd realized, before I'd remembered everything I wanted. I took a breath, quelled my tears, and followed Felix into the room. Alec stayed behind, the doors shutting him out. Felix bowed before Aro, who was alone, and I did the same. Felix left, the door banging behind him with a finality that shook me deep.

Aro had just the slightest smirk, turning his lips enough to make him look kinder. I knew whatever was going to happen to me was anything but kind. Again, I sucked in a breath, flexing my fingers. _Please don't be standing outside. I don't want anyone to hear me scream…_

"Ah, Isabella. I assume you are wondering of your punishment, yes?"

I licked my lips, blinking away tears. I hoped I would stay dignified as I died, but that was falling apart at the seams. "Yes. Are you going to kill me quickly?" I asked anxiously. I didn't want theatrics—I couldn't bear it. If I died, I wanted it to be quick.

"Oh no! Who said anything about killing you? Come here, child—sit on this step right here," he said, sounding astounded that I could think such a thing. But after his outburst, I wasn't sure what to think. Looking at his ancient, beautiful face and glazed, conniving red eyes made me slightly queasy in itself. The ugliness was buried, though, and this brought relief.

"Now, you see, Isabella; I am quite intrigued with the…prospects, shall we say, of having you around." As he talked, he gestured wildly, animatedly with his hands. "But we do have rules, and you must obey them. I commend your bravery. Living up to your actions was noble—very stupid, but noble nonetheless. I believe that you are a smart girl, Isabella, and I don't want to waste you. Obviously, for appearances sake, we'll have to pretend I did something horrible to you…but I'll let you go with a simple warning this time. Don't fail me, for mercy is a short-lived experience. Count yourself as lucky." He smiled at me, seeming not to notice how menacing his words were. "Now, on with you. Call for Alec, explore the castle—you may not leave the grounds unless you have my permission. Understood?"

I nodded dumbly, amazed. I was free—no horrible maiming, or bloody torture, or fiery death. Just a warning. I felt giddy, like I could laugh, but I stood up on shaky legs and made my way to the door. I gripped the handle, pulling—I nearly dislocated my shoulder. "Alec!" my voice shook.

He appeared, assessing me critically. His expression held surprise, but he took the blow well. "Yes, Miss Isabella?"

"I…can we go to my room?" My head was spinning. I felt dizzy with relief and stress. My stomach rolled dangerously, my throat constricting.

He went to place his hand where it belonged, but I slumped into him. I gagged, trying not to get sick on him—but I felt sick, sick to my core. "I don't feel very good," I whispered to him. He looked at me for a moment, tried to right me once more, only to find that my legs had ceased working. I was in his cool arms a moment later. The walk was fast—dizzying. I closed my eyes, digging my face into his cloak as I tried not to see my blurred surroundings. I was on my bed just in time.

I was shaky and sweaty and hot all over. I was burning, everything felt sick and achy. "I'll be fine," I managed to say at last. "You can go," I continued. "I promise I won't wander off like an idiot again."

The lights dimmed, but there was no answer. My stomach roiled, my head throbbed, and my eyelids drooped. I fell back into the nightmare. Only this time, there was Alec—being ripped to pieces. And it was all my fault.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ahaha, long wait. Sorry about that. Some stuff came up. Here's another chapter! :)_**

**_Summary: Aro can be described as…spontaneous._**

_Sometimes you put walls up not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down…__ ~Socrates_

I woke up silently, without screaming. My nightmare was a hazy terror lurking in the back of my mind—I tried to avoid thinking about it, hoping that like any other dream it would just disappear after a while. I wasn't sure if I would have any luck. I felt better than I had the night before, though, which was fortunate.

My door opened and closed as Alec walked in, and he said nothing, sitting on my bed. I didn't open my eyes, for fear of facing him. After a moment of silence, however, I wondered why he'd come by. When I looked over at last, I felt a wave of shock at the sight of long, blonde hair and feminine features. The girl from yesterday; Jane. Her red eyes were light, and extremely blank. I searched her face, wondering why she looked so familiar, when I knew for a fact I'd never seen her before. The curve of her jaw, the tip of her nose, her arched brows. I felt that I knew her, but I knew I didn't.

"Jane?" I asked hesitantly. Her eyes, which had been distant, focused on me, as if she was just noticing that I was there.

"Isabella," she responded coolly.

I didn't know how to continue. "What are you doing here?"

"Would you rather me leave?"

"No, no," I shook my head, gesturing widely to the room. "Stay, please. I was just…I figured you were Alec."

"Alec is feeding." For a moment, I felt terror stab into my chest—for a moment, I was not me. Instead, I was a helpless victim looking up at Alec's terrifyingly beautiful features, twisted in hunger, staring into his empty gaze as he bit down. My hand began to sting, remnants of the burn James had caused flaring to life.

"Feeding," I repeated. He was murdering, taking life. I knew he did it, but I felt like I'd been smacked with the knowledge all the same.

"It is because of him that I am here. He told me you needed clothes. We decided that I would be best to go with you." I wasn't quite sure why they had decided that. I had the feeling that she didn't like me—in fact, I'd go so far as to say that I _knew_ she didn't like me. The question was simply of why. I got déjà vu, thinking of another beautiful blonde vampire that hated me, for a reason I still didn't know. My heart ached as I thought of the family that had abandoned me.

I focused on Jane, trying to remember her words and come up with an answer to them at the same time. "Why you?"

She raised a sardonic eyebrow, but answered nonetheless. "He was scheduled to feed today, and I'm the only female who can control the urge to kill you…no matter how great."

I got the feeling that the 'urge' she was describing was based on more than just instinct. Again, I wondered why she seemed to dislike me. "I also wanted to talk to you." She paused, looked to the floor, and back to me. Her eyes were unleashed, emotion rampant, warm, holding me captive. Then they cooled, and I felt just empty at the amazing intensity. I must have looked shallow to a vampire that could feel that much. "I don't like you, Isabella. You, or your kind."

I nodded, truly unable to say anything. She had a right to her opinion, and I had a feeling that making her any more my enemy was a bad idea. Maybe her urge would get a little too uncontrollable. "But what you did, yesterday…I know few of my kind that brave. To sacrifice yourself for a vampire—a vampire that doesn't even hold you to any value…it was noble. Alec…I'm not sure what I would have done, had he been punished because of you. Again; I don't like you, but I hold respect for you."

I nodded again, dumbfounded. Something inside me was stinging, and I had a feeling it was because of what she had said about Alec. _He doesn't like me? What have I done? We weren't near friends, but…_ His words came back to me. _'It's my assignment. I have to.'_

Right. Nearly got him killed. I supposed it was a good reason. But still…I had saved him, too, hadn't I? Did that not count?

It stung. I didn't want to admit it. "Oh…I understand," my voice was muted as I thought, mulling this over. I had been deluding myself? That occasional kindness I'd seen in him, directed toward me—it wasn't true? I felt slightly hollow. "Thank you…for telling me," I said at length. She nodded. I noticed then that, like Alec, she felt no need to sit down. It was something I hadn't wanted to tell him—how uncomfortable it made me. I knew they weren't human, but it was blatantly obvious when they chose not to breathe, or move, or sit. Bothering.

"When…when are we going?" I asked.

"Soon. Get ready. We don't have much time before noon—I'd rather be out before the sun reaches its height. I've brought clothes—they're mine. They may not fit well, but they'll do for now." I just noticed the black bundle in her arms. I thanked her quietly, taking them from her—she refused to touch me, carefully maneuvering her fingers around mine.

The shirt was simple, with buttons and a collar—red. The pants were dressy, but a plain black. I went through a simple morning routine, meeting her just outside the door. "Heidi may accompany us, though I'm unsure. She may be…occupied."

"Occupied?" I questioned, before thinking better of it. She already disliked me, and I didn't want her to feel like I was a huge pest.

She didn't seem to mind, this time, though. "She and Felix. They both enjoy…sins of the flesh, though they aren't mated." She opened up no more than that, and I played it safe, trying my best to keep up with her fast pace, not probing any more.

We knocked on a nondescript door. A woman with such beauty appeared—her hair was long, black. Her eyes were a vibrant red, light, and her face was sculpted to perfection. She sniffed at me, and I felt myself paling. I may as well have sunk into nothingness—next to her, I felt worthless. "Yes, Jane, dear?" Her voice was indescribable. I found myself…oddly drawn.

"Heidi. The human and I are shopping—are you coming?"

"Sorry, but no. I've got…matters to be attended to." She smiled dreamily, and I caught a glimpse of Felix behind her. I realized then her state of undress—my face flooded. I saw her eyes flick to me, darkening just slightly.

"I'll restrain you with force," Jane's voice held a warning, though I wasn't sure what she was talking about. Heidi stared at me for a moment longer, before finally turning back, nodding, and shutting the door without another word.

Jane turned, walking faster than ever. The halls twisted, turned, and I was out of breath as we broke through the main doors. Jane's hood was down, and she was beautiful, sparkling in the sun. She pulled it over her head, then, and opened the door to a waiting car. I slid in at the impatient gaze I received, and soon we were driving. I wondered how the driver knew where to go without instruction, as he had the night before, but said nothing.

I was void of thought as we made our way through the city, simply staring at the blackness of the window. In the daylight, I could make out vague shapes of buildings and people, but the windows were still too dark for much else. I hadn't realized that we'd arrived anywhere until Jane pulled my arm impatiently. I stumbled out of the car behind her, trying to keep up with her unimaginably quick pace.

We'd arrived at a store, and Jane began to browse, simply telling me to find what I liked. Everything was dressy, classy—I floundered up and down the aisles. I needed clothes, and I knew that I should probably have settled on something—but then Jane's red eyes caught my attention as she shifted clothes on a rack. I went to her.

She looked at me, and as she spoke, I realized that—just like Alec, Aro, Heidi, and Felix, she was able to speak without her Italian accent. I marveled for a moment. "Is there something wrong?"

I hesitated, shifting to my other foot in apprehension. I'd been trying my hardest not to upset Jane—I wanted her to like me, though I wasn't sure why—and I didn't know if she'd receive me very well. "I…I like jeans and T-shirts. Simple things…can you help me?"

She stared at me for just a beat longer, before shrugging lightly, brushing past me. I felt my heart drop.

"Are you coming?" she called. Eagerly, like a dog, I followed.

The store was large—reaching the section I was looking for was proving to be longer than I'd originally thought possible. As we walked, I began to feel awkward—like she was doing me a favor, and in turn, I was ignoring her.

"Jane…" I wondered what to say.

"Don't feel the need to fill the silence," she said calmly, with no emotion.

I licked my lips. Was that a subtle way of telling me to shut up, or just a reminder that conversation wasn't a necessity? Both? I went on, "So…you're Alec's sister?" I found myself thinking of Alec—the only familiar thing we had in common.

"His twin," she sounded proud. I smiled, though I wasn't sure why. I remembered the look on her face, the way her thoughts seemed to come to me as if I could read her mind, just for a moment. _Thank you._

"Biologically?" I knew the answer anyway. The features, the familiarity; that explained it.

"Yes."

We reached the back of the store, filled with things I was more familiar with. Jane called an older woman over, who gestured to an area that had a curtain. Inside, there was a pedestal and mirrors, as well as hangers along the walls, and an abandoned roll of measuring tape. Jane spoke to the woman in Italian, who nodded. She turned to me, "Strip."

I gawped at her, heat flooding my face, embarrassment making my chest feel tight. "Naked?" my voice was small.

A nod. And then she left, which made me feel immensely better. I looked at the older woman and sobered—she seemed grumpy. I pulled my shirt over my head.

It wasn't long before it was over—Jane was walking out with most of the bags, and I held just a few. I had twenty of just about everything, and that made me feel uneasy and relieved in equal measures. I was to be staying for a while, it seemed.

The car ride back was silent. Jane stared out the window, leaning as far away from me as possible. I followed suit.

My bags were carried in for me, and I was met outside by Alec. His cloak and hood shielded him completely from the sun, and I began to almost wish he'd drop his hood. I wondered what he looked like, shining the way Jane had.

"Miss Bella, I trust the shopping went well?" his face was blank, but his voice didn't sound displeased to see me. I remembered Jane's words and looked away from him—said girl caught my eye. She was walking by, slowly—her eyes were on me. I saw something in them, something strange, but I couldn't tell what it was before she disappeared into the castle. The car was driven away, and soon Alec and I were left alone. I looked up at him—his eyes were bright, his skin just slightly warmer in tone. I shivered, knowing that he had just…I didn't even think about it.

His brows knitted. "Is there something the matter?"

I shook my head, gazing at the cobble beneath me. "No. I'm fine."

There was a beat of silence between us. Finally, he spoke, "Come."

I looked up, wondering what he was talking about. "With me," he elaborated. "I'll show you the gardens. That is, if you would like to see them." I remembered the day of my arrival, when he'd asked about my wonder towards the entrance, the elaborate beauty as we made our way to the castle doors. And then, as I thought about it, I remembered that I had arrived mere days ago. It had felt like months…I wondered why.

I nodded. It was odd, that he didn't like me, and yet he was willing to take time from his day. But soon we were walking, his hand resting on its spot. I felt calm near him, and it was an odd thought to have. We strolled around the edges of the palace—I looked at each detail, the shape, size and color of every plant and decoration. It was beautiful—designed by the finest artists, I had no doubt. But it fit the magnificence of the castle, and I glanced at Alec. He was admiring the flora just as I was, and somehow, I could see him being at home here.

We walked, and as we distanced ourselves from the entrance, he grew more relaxed. I realized then that I was quite hungry. An hour or so must have passed, with us just walking silently. I hadn't realized how far we'd gone. I didn't want to stop—this was the best I'd felt in the longest time, longer than I would have liked to admit. But I knew that it wouldn't have lasted much longer anyway.

"Alec," I began tentatively. I suddenly felt nervousness pressing on my chest. I gulped, not looking at him.

"Yes?"

"I'm…I'm kind of hungry," my tone was apologetic. I looked to him. His face was carefully blank. I wondered why he'd built such a wall, and for a moment, I longed to know what he was thinking, to feel what he was feeling. I was suddenly keenly aware of his hand on my back, and the jittery nerves returned.

"Oh. I'll lead you back then, I suppose." The walk was extremely uncomfortable for me. I couldn't tell quite why—but suddenly I felt just too aware of Alec. Of his beauty, of his presence.

And he didn't even like me. '_…a vampire that doesn't even hold you to any value…' _The words stung just as much as they did when she'd originally told me this. I glanced at Alec from the corner of my eye—he wasn't looking at me. _'It's my assignment. I have to.'_

It seemed to be an eternity before we reached the large doors. We were silent on our way down the halls—my room was finally before us. He stopped outside my door—I looked into his eyes again, just as guarded as ever. I wondered if anyone could ever have access to whatever it was he hid from the world. "Call me if you need anything. I'll have a tray sent to your room."

I nodded, and he was gone. For some unfathomable reason, I felt so small.


End file.
